Catachthonion
by BlueIce
Summary: Il viaggio di Justin fino al termine della notte. BrianJustin, post 513.


**Disclaimer: **Brian, Justin e Queer as Folk appartengono tutti a Showtime e CowLip, certo non a me…  
**Note: **spoiler per l'ultima stagione. Dedicata a Jo hearts

**Catachthonion**

_E fu la notte  
__la notte per noi  
__buio e silenzio son scesi su noi  
_ Fabrizio De Andrè, _E Fu la Notte_

Justin si asciugò con il dorso della mano il naso che colava, sperando che non fosse un sintomo dell'ennesimo raffreddore.

New York brillava come niente mai quella fredda sera di gennaio, secca e grigia come i rami degli alberi di Central Park. I laghetti si erano tutti ghiacciati, e la gente ne approfittava per pattinare, scivolando via accaldata e rosea, e anche cadendo. Egli era seduto su una delle panchine prospicienti un piccolo ponte in legno, un album da disegno sotto il braccio, ancora candido; non sentiva l'ispirazione enfiargli il petto, le mani formicolare e lo stomaco contrarsi; v'era un foglio bianco davanti a lui, e non aveva alcuna idea sul come riempirlo. Era quasi tentare di partorire un feto morto, vano e doloroso. E non erano i soggetti a scarseggiare: il vento tra gli alberi, i passi delle persone, le luci dei lampioni; eppure la sua matita non voleva collaborare. Con un sospiro rassegnato si alzò e si incamminò verso casa, un misero appartamento di due stanze che in realtà assomigliava molto più ad un monolocale allargato (ma le sue tasche altro non potevano permettersi). Era casa, in ogni modo. E purtroppo neanche troppo vicina, specialmente oggi che il vento gli mordeva perfino le ossa.

Stretto e infagottato nel cappotto, seppellito il viso sotto la sciarpa di lana pesante, si sentiva una sorta di agente speciale, o anche un pupazzo di neve, e ciondolava goffamente per le strade che man mano si impoverivano di passanti frettolosi e indolenti. Sostò ad un chiosco per rifocillare le sue viscere gelide con della cioccolata bollente, il cui fumo gli penetrava invitante le narici. Sentì il liquido scorrergli caldo e subito una sensazione di profondo sollievo lo pervase fino alla punta dei piedi. Se al mondo esistevano due categorie di persone, quelli che amavano il cioccolato e quelli che amavano la vaniglia, non c'era alcun dubbio a quale egli appartenesse. Ed era un membro anche alquanto distratto, visto che si era nuovamente sporcato come un bambino. Altra biancheria da lavare.

Camminare, anche vagabondare, così, senza uno scopo ben preciso, gli era sempre piaciuto; guardare, essere guardato, inciampare, pensare a tutto, e a nulla, come in quel momento, con il cielo sopra di lui sempre più buio, disertato persino dalle stelle; era ancora un'aria ignota quella che respirava, dopo tanti, tanti mesi, non nemica, cortese e scostante. Gli immensi grattacieli che la fendevano la separavano con maggior profondità da lui, e mantenevano lontano, irraggiungibile il cielo. Anche i nostri cieli sono così lontani.

Un bubbolio soffocato dagli stridii degli pneumatici sull'asfalto lo riscosse, e lo spinse ad adottare un'andatura sostenuta; aveva dimenticato l'ombrello a casa, ed un acquazzone che gli si infrangeva sulla testa non costituiva una prospettiva esattamente allettante, soprattutto considerando gli starnuti alquanto frequenti che lo avevano colto nel parco. Nonostante il maggior sforzo, non gli sembrava di accostarsi alla meta più di prima, era lo stesso marciapiede, lo stesso vicolo, lo stesso semaforo che incrociava, senza mai superare. Una ticchiolatura di pioggia sottile cominciò a velare la città, che a poco a poco acquisì un alone brumoso e opaco, la luce elettrica pallida e smorta. I negozi erano ormai in procinto di chiudere per la notte, e, anche se l'ora non era tarda, molta gente rincasava. Era solo un giovedì, in fondo.

Con lo stomaco che, risvegliato dalla precedente cioccolata, gorgogliava affamato, Justin giunse ai piedi dell'edificio in cui abitava, e suonò il campanello, ritenendo che Tim fosse in casa a cenare. Si riparò appiattendosi contro il portone d'ingresso, per evitare di bagnarsi ulteriormente. Trascorsero alcuni secondi, ma nessuno rispose; tentò nuovamente di farsi sentire, altre due, tre volte, ma dall'altro lato solo silenzio. Ripescò dalla borsa il suo mazzo di chiavi personale, scavando tra un'accozzaglia di mille cianfrusaglie, gettate insieme senza alcun criterio. Dopo averle provate tutte, indovinò finalmente la chiave d'ingresso, decidendo che in futuro avrebbe dovuto apporre singolarmente su di loro dei segni di riconoscimento, non poteva perdere la testa ogni volta per trovare quella giusta; eppure la memoria (almeno escluso un certo episodio) non aveva mai fallito. Salì pesantemente le tre rampe di scale e, sbadigliando, dopo le ennesime prove nella serratura, entrò in casa. Il minuscolo appartamento aveva semplici muri che, un tempo bianchi, erano ora d'uno sporco color canna, ma l'intonaco era saldo e non c'era segno di muffa. Sul pavimento i due ragazzi avevano steso una serie di tappeti che creavano più disagi che altro, per via della polvere che si accumulava a gomitoli, e spazzarla via era forse più faticoso che lavare direttamente le mattonelle del pavimento, lavoro per evitare il quale erano stati adottati i tappeti. Prima o poi se ne sarebbero dovuti sbarazzare. L'ingresso, sul muro del quale Justin appese il cappotto e la sciarpa, immetteva direttamente nella stanza principale, che fungeva da soggiorno, sala da pranzo e camera da letto. In fondo a destra si trovavano due ante attaccate alla parete, contenenti ciascuna i letti degli occupanti, e sul muro ad esse perpendicolari erano stati appoggiati due piccoli mobili, a mò di armadi; nell'angolo opposto un separé a ventaglio si apriva per rivelare un cucinino estremamente misero, che constava di un piano cottura sovrastante un forno non troppo capiente; il frigorifero era stato collocato all'esterno, accanto ad un tavolo quadrato, tavolo da pranzo, scrittoio, e anche letto per fulminei attacchi di sonnolenza. C'erano tre sedie attorno ad esso, nel caso in cui fossero stati colti da una visita improvvisa (che prendeva corpo soprattutto nella fidanzata di Tim – eterosessuale flessibile, per servirvi). La stanza era persino adornata da un divano sdrucito, del tipo che Ethan raccattava dalla nettezza urbana, posto di fronte ad una televisione che aveva portato Tim da casa sua, giusto per non sentirsi totalmente tagliato fuori dal resto del mondo. All'altra stanza si accedeva dalla sinistra, ed era solamente un bagno, lavabo, specchio, gabinetto e doccia, un rettangolo che consentiva l'occupazione momentanea solamente di una persona la volta. Non era certo per pudore, quindi, se Tim e Justin, con lo scopo di risparmiare sull'acqua, non facevano docce insieme, con soddisfazione della futura signora Timothy.

Justin si sfilò la borsa e la lasciò cadere sul tavolo, tuffandosi esausto sul divano, seppur con un minimo di cautela nei confronti del rudere preistorico. La stanza era fredda, evidentemente Tim era fuori da parecchio tempo, ma ciononostante non aveva voglia di alzarsi per accendere il riscaldamento; piuttosto afferrò il plaid gettato su uno dei cuscini e con esso si avvolse tutto fino sotto il mento. A mala pena si sfilò le scarpe senza slacciarle, prima di sprofondare in un sonno pieno e breve. Abbandonò le braccia di Morfeo, infatti, dopo neanche un'ora, al rumore delle chiavi che giravano nella toppa. Sfregandosi gli occhi, accolse con uno sbadiglio il suo compagno di stanza.

"Fatto tardi al lavoro?" gli chiese, ancora intontito dalla dormita.

"No, oggi abbiamo chiuso prima perché il capo aveva un invito da qualche parte mi sa e non si fida a lasciarci soli con la roba", rispose l'altro, pulendosi gli occhiali bagnati dalla pioggia con un fazzoletto, "ne ho approfittato per farmi un giro con Jeannie". Tim lavorava in un drugstore aperto da poco, il cui proprietario gestiva direttamente l'attività, essendo sospettoso dei suoi stessi lavoratori, a causa di un furto consistente subito mesi prima nel suo negozio di Cincinnati. Tim se ne lamentava sempre, quel tizio pareva un secondino, e lo faceva sentire quasi un criminale. "Che poi, ma chi cazzo le vuole le sue porcherie? Se le infilasse là per quel che me ne frega". Tim non era l'erede spirituale di Madre Teresa di Calcutta, ma almeno aveva buon gusto nel rubare, o così gli aveva detto una volta in cui si stavano fumando entrambi uno spinello post scopata. O pre-scopata. In ogni caso c'entrava una scopata. Non che al momento gliene interessasse più di tanto. "Adesso ho solo voglia di iniettarmi birra direttamente per endovena e andarmene a dormire fino al Giorno del Giudizio. Ah, ma prima o poi sarò così schifosamente ricco che andrò da quel figlio di puttana e gli sputerò in faccia, a lui e al suo negozio di merda!".

Non era uno sketch inedito, Justin l'aveva visto e rivisto decine di volte, e sempre con lo stesso impeto melodrammatico da consumato attore di teatro. Tim aveva il vizio di essere leggermente monotono, ogni tanto.

"Avvisami," gli rispose "perché sarà il giorno in cui mi farò l'operazione per diventare donna."

"Ora ridi, ma quando verrai strisciando a chiedermi l'elemosina sarò io a ridere!"

"Sono ferito, pensi davvero che mi abbasserei a tanto? È sufficiente prometterti di trombarti tutta la notte per farti sganciare i quattrini. E poi ti dipingerei un quadro gratis, che varrebbe più di tutti i tuoi verdoni messi insieme."

"La vedremo, Van Gogh junior."

"Oddio! Conosce Van Gogh! Allora esistono davvero altre forme di vita intelligente nell'universo!", esclamò Justin, alzando le braccia al cielo, misticamente sconvolto da una tale rivelazione.

"Ora che mi hai scoperto la mia missione qui è compiuta, il mondo può ricominciare a girare. E se non ti dispiace frocetto ho sete e ho sonno quindi se vuoi stare sveglio fa' pure, basta che non fai casino. Che poi un giorno mi dovrai spiegare come cazzo fai a resistere con la vita che hai."

Ridacchiando, Justin scosse il capo; si alzò per aiutare Tim a spostare il divano, per far posto al suo letto. Fra rumori vari di lattine stappate, ingurgiti e scricchiolii metallici di molle, il respiro di Tim divenne lentamente regolare, e poi un lieve e sommesso russare. Justin stesso si sentiva esausto, ma il sonno sembrava quasi essersi dissipato: la sua mente era lucida e fresca, né le palpebre erano pesanti, o gli occhi appannati. Gli arti indolenziti dalla frenesia del giorno reclamavano dolorosamente un po' di sano, meritato riposo; ma egli non vi faceva caso. Guardava il cielo e il pallido riflesso della luna, che filtrava dalla finestra chiusa. Nonostante la miseria dell'appartamento, essi possedevano anche un piccolo balcone, cui si accedeva tramite una porta-finestra accanto al cucinino, un balcone stretto e nemmeno tanto lungo, che si affacciava su uno stabile identico al loro. Tutto grigio. Justin afferrò il plaid di prima, recuperò cappotto e sciarpa e uscì su quel balcone, portandosi dietro una delle sedie. Si accese una sigaretta e aspirò lunghe boccate di fumo, che gli lasciavano il gusto sporco della cenere in bocca. L'aria della notte era di vetro, ferma, immobile, neanche i rumori delle auto, dei passanti, delle sirene della polizia sembravano scalfirla. Le nuvole pesavano sull'orizzonte, ma un'ombra di luna resisteva, e si mostrava. Non seppe dire quanto tempo fosse rimasto lì fuori, anche dopo aver consumato la Laramie fino al filtro; ma doveva essere tanto, a giudicare dai brusii che s'erano affievoliti. A New York non esisteva il silenzio, né esisteva il buio: in quel momento, però, gli pareva d'esservi immerso. Il mondo era biancastro e quieto, come in un vecchio film degli anni Venti; si sentiva uno spettatore, si sentiva uno di quelli che, sulla spiaggia, sugli scogli, rimangono a terra, mentre dinnanzi a loro si estende la vastità dell'oceano. Si sentiva di intrudere quell'atmosfera impalpabile, irreale, quell'atmosfera che si vive solo nel cuore della notte, in un luogo diverso. Era ancora incredibilmente sveglio, anche per il gelo che gli sferzava il viso, eppure voleva rimanere lì, qualche minuto in più. Dalla tasca del cappotto sfilò il cellulare, e lo fissò; poi in fretta lo rimise dov'era. D'altronde la ricezione non era ottimale in quella zona, considerò. Accese una seconda sigaretta, ma la spense subito, dopo appena due boccate. Ennesima cazzata alla Taylor, quella sigaretta non l'aveva trovata per strada, altri soldi buttati nello scarico del cesso.

Un miagolio proveniente dall'alto lo riscosse dal sopore ad occhi aperti in cui era piombato. Girando la testa e sollevando lo sguardo vide che si trattava di un gatto piccolo e spelacchiato, che si sporgeva dal canalino di scolo della tettoia. Attirata la sua attenzione, soddisfatto l'animale balzò sul cornicione del balcone, e poi si accoccolò in grembo, mostrando e ritraendo gli artigli acuminati, tra fusa tranquille. Little Shit l'aveva chiamato, questo gomitolo di pelle e pelo nero, un randagio che sin dai primi giorni gli faceva visita, cosicché Justin sentiva quasi di essere stato adottato da lui, e non viceversa. Mentre lo strofinava dietro le orecchie si ricordò della prima (e finora) unica volta in cui l'aveva portato da un veterinario, amico di vecchia data del suo coinquilino, e solo dietro ripetuta insistenza di quest'ultimo, che avrebbe preferito dormire sul pianerottolo piuttosto che condividere lo spazio vitale con un animale non clinicamente sano. Justin aveva riportato numerosi graffi dopo il vaccino, ma almeno ora la Merdina aveva diritto di cittadinanza. Tim, naturalmente, non voleva saperne di cibi per gatti, lettiere e roba simile, quindi aveva dovuto sbrigarsela da solo, materialmente ed economicamente. C'era stato bisogno solo del cibo, in realtà, e di una copertina sdrucita di lana, visto che la Merdina si comportava come un pensionante, mangiava, dormiva, per il resto gironzolava sui tetti delle case e spariva. Justin s'era ferocemente affezionato a quel mostriciattolo, e forse persino quel mostriciattolo s'era affezionato a lui. Era raro, ma talvolta capitava addirittura di vederlo voltarsi quando lo apostrofava; era raro, ma talvolta Justin lo chiamava, e Little Shit miagolava un'implicita risposta. In qualche occasione, quando Justin tornava stremato dal lavoro, unto d'olio e con il puzzo di fritto persino nei capelli, Little Shit si sollevava dalla sua posizione raggomitolata sul divano e, facendo le fusa, gli si strusciava contro il braccio, la mano, oppure gli saliva sul torace, e riusciva a strappargli dei piccoli sorrisi. E il lavoro lo stremava di frequente.

Il giovedì era la sua giornata libera, ed egli la trascorreva in genere fuori, nei parchi, o in qualche galleria d'arte, che visitava con languore sempre più esacerbato, raramente nell'appartamento. Ne aveva abbastanza di locali angusti e maleodoranti da bastargli una vita intera, cazzo. Il fast food dove lavorava era davvero piccolo, niente a che vedere con il Diner di Debbie, eppure la clientela era il doppio, e doppia, tripla la fatica. Quando si beccava il turno di notte, poi dormiva fino a pomeriggio, poi disegnava e dipingeva, poi, o bar, o discoteca, oppure di nuovo letto per il turno del mattino, e poi di nuovo aria e matita, poi bar o letto, poi turno fino a notte, poi letto, poi giovedì. Le sue tele non soffrivano, no, erano scivolate attraverso le fessure della sua nuova vita, si erano intrufolate ed adattate. È l'arte, solo l'arte, non l'artista, ad esistere. Ma senza l'artista, dell'arte, cosa ci resta? Un segreto inespresso e abbandonato tra le pieghe della notte. La sua arte sopravviveva di quei fugaci ed evanescenti attimi di lucida follia che lo assalivano in qualunque momento del giorno, tra i panini, o steso sul letto, o mentre contemplava il nero del cielo.

Le nubi si andavano ingrossando, incupendo; la luna era svanita, ed elettricità scorreva attraverso le particelle di quell'aria in trepidante attesa. Così tanta voglia di pioggia. Quei rombi lontani, avvertiti sul far del crepuscolo, risuonarono lentamente più vicini e più forti, brontolii sordi, giganteschi. Un lampo fulminò non troppo distante, e la notte sbiancò come l'alba. Il gatto si irrigidì, e artigliò la coperta che ormai avvolgeva stretta entrambi. Justin gli accarezzò il dorso teso, non distogliendo lo sguardo dal punto in cui il cielo si era squarciato a metà. Qualche anno fa, un lampo lo aveva svegliato all'improvviso, in una notte turbolenta come questa, quando viveva ancora con mamma e con papà; stava sognando qualcuno, un uomo, che lo portava via, lo ricordava bene, era una fantasia ricorrente: chiudeva gli occhi e si immaginava in riva ad un grande lago, no, vicino ad un ruscello argentino, a disegnare tutto quello che il mondo poteva offrirgli, e disegnava, disegnava, per ore intere, finché non s'accorgeva finalmente che il sole stava calando, e delle mani forti e grandi gli coprivano gli occhi ed erano le sue mani, di lui, che sorridente lo issava sul suo cavallo nero e sparivano insieme, inghiottiti dalle tenebre. Il lampo lo aveva colto all'inizio, mentre ancora s'incantava a disegnare gli alberi, l'acqua e le lucertole. Era tanto che non ripensava alle sue fantasticherie da sedicenne. Quanto poteva essere passato? Cinque anni? Fino a quella notte invernale, sperduto a New York, le aveva dimenticate del tutto; e allora come mai un comune fulmine gli aveva riaperto la memoria a dei ricordi così vecchi? Memoria che avanzava e si ritraeva inarrestabile, come la marea., sommergendolo tutto. Annaspando Justin si appigliò a qualcosa di concreto, di solido, per non cadere rovinosamente nella vertigine dell'abisso; gli sembrava di precipitare, come le sensazioni descritte dai Modernisti inglesi, dei quali gli aveva parlato un giorno Luisita, durante la pausa pranzo. "È come un folle volo della mente che si riavvolge su se stessa", gli aveva raccontato lei, tra un boccone e l'altro, laureata in Lingue e Letterature Straniere a Città del Messico, costretta a lavorare come lavapiatti e cameriera in un infimo ristorante statunitense. Scosse la testa quando pensò a Luisita: era condannato a trascorrere la sua esistenza tra Daphne e cloni ispanici di Daphne, a quanto sembrava. Le aveva dato un dispiacere quando le aveva risposto di non poterlo fare, ma la ragazza s'era rassegnata e lo aveva introdotto a vari club e locali gay; era riuscita persino a rimediare due biglietti per il Casbah Lounge, uno dei club più famosi della metropoli. Aveva trascorso un sabato sera pazzesco in quell'occasione (Luisita s'era presto dileguata con una ragazza rimorchiata al bar), perso nel ritmo ipnotico e martellante della musica che gli ronzava tutt'attorno, perso tra il sudore e l'odore delle centinaia di corpi che si stringevano a lui, perso tra sguardi, e tocchi, e rimbombi ossessivi, in un'orgia di braccia, gambe, cazzi e culi e lingue calde che lo avvolgevano e riempivano. Avrebbe voluto continuare a ballare fino al sorgere del sole, solo ballare, i quei frangenti non gli interessavano le occhiate infuocate che venivano continuamente rivolte verso di lui, non gli interessava scopare, non aveva voglia di seghe o pompini, voleva soltanto rimanere sulla pista e ballare tutto via. Non che avesse bisogno del Casbah Lounge per rimorchiare: riscuoteva un discreto successo in qualunque locale frequentasse, e talora era stato abbordato persino da Frankie, con i piatti trasportati in equilibrio sulle braccia, mentre si districava fra i tavoli gremiti. C'era stato persino un cliente, un certo…come accidenti si chiamava…che lo aveva addirittura invitato a cena in un ristorante giapponese parecchio caro, e Justin era stato davvero tentato di accettare, più che altro per il lauto pasto che gli si preannunciava, ma alla fine aveva rifiutato con un sorriso, e non si spiegava il motivo; il tizio non era affatto male, dopotutto. Luisita gli aveva dato del coglione ammuffito, ed egli sospettava che non sarebbe stata l'unica a farlo, se le circostanza fossero state differenti. In ogni caso, non se n'era pentito, anzi; quella serata fu impiegata per sfruttare un'ispirazione improvvisa che lo portò a lavorare febbrilmente per parecchie ore, prima di arrendersi alla mano destra. Quel quadro gli era piaciuto abbastanza, tutto sommato; Luisita appena lo aveva visto se n'era innamorata, e gli aveva chiesto perdono per il coglione ammuffito del giorno prima, gli era consentito esserlo a suo piacimento, se questi si rivelavano i risultati. Come l'aveva chiamato, gli aveva domandato. Promessa, era stata la repentina quanto improvvisa risposta; non ci aveva neppure pensato, fino a quell'istante, ad un nome per il quadro. Glielo aveva immediatamente regalato, senza neanche rifletterci.

Little Shit si divincolò dalla sua presa e balzò per terra, miagolando vicino alla porta-finestra. Justin capì subito l'antifona, e, sperando di non svegliare Tim con tutto quel baccano, afferrò dalla piccola credenza una scatoletta di cibo per gatti, e ne versò una porzione abbondante in un piattino di plastica. Il mostriciattolo si avventò fulmineo sulla preda, e il rumore che produceva inghiottendo era l'unico suono in tutto l'appartamento. Per fortuna la sagoma di Tim, rincantucciata sotto le coperte, era ancora del tutto immobile. Tim pareva un morto quando dormiva, i primi tempi gli faceva addirittura paura; sembrava quasi che non ci fosse affatto, e durante i suoi frequenti attacchi di insonnia, a Justin capitava non raramente di sentirsi solo, del tutto solo, in una stanza che gli sembra anche fin troppo vuota, e grande. Aveva bisogno di dormire, ma non voleva ancora soccombere al sonno; gli occhi gli bruciavano, e le braccia erano così pesanti che a stento riusciva a sollevarle, e ancora si costringeva a combattere la notte, che gli vorticava attorno con un frastuono di giostra, e non riusciva a capire fino a che punto la sua pallida ombra si annullava nelle tenebre della stanza, e non riusciva a capire quando la notte sarebbe passata, trascinando con sé i miasmi di pensieri in fuga l'uno dall'altro, l'uno verso l'altro, un groviglio che non riusciva a capire quando sarebbe riuscito a districare e non riusciva a capire che capiva chiaramente che in tutto quel fuoco lui doveva essere il legno e l'aria così bella e fredda qui fuori e così poco mia neppure l'aria qui è mia ed è da così tanto tempo che mi sento così tanto, tanto solo. Si affacciò alla ringhiera e vide confusamente delle luci di automobili sfrecciare sulla strada e perdersi all'orizzonte, irraggiungibile. Perché essere felici è così doloroso?

Una goccia d'acqua gli bagnò il collo ed egli guardò in su, verso la pioggia che cominciava a scendere e ad inondargli le gote, il mento, le labbra. Lenì il bruciore agli occhi l'umore del cielo, ed egli li tenne aperti più che poté, fino a che non divennero rossi, le guance fredde, i capelli fradici. Rientrò, e si chiuse la notte alle spalle; afferrò un asciugamano in bagno, e cominciò a detergere l'acqua che velava la sua pelle e i suoi capelli, attaccati alla fronte. Si cambiò, infilandosi dei pantaloni e una maglia caldi e asciutti, e, con qualche strattone in più, tirò giù il suo letto, e lo preparò. Little Shit, che aveva terminato il suo spuntino, gli ciondolava vicino, e spiccò un saltò per acciambellarsi ai piedi del materasso. Justin lo guardò con dolcezza.

La sua mano indugiò qualche secondo, sollevò lo sportellino e compose un numero telefonico. Justin si portò l'apparecchio all'orecchio, e udì due, tre, quattro squilli prima che una voce assonnata mugugnasse un "Pronto?" sbiascicato, al quale egli oppose un penoso silenzio. "Pronto?", ripeté la voce, più ferma e sicura. "Justin?". Justin, con atroce lentezza, terminò la telefonata, e richiuse il cellulare. "Perché me ne vado sempre?" si chiese mormorando, con il cuore sul punto di spezzarsi. Perché mi lasci sempre andar via?

**Fine**

**Nota #1:** '_catachthonion_' è un termine che indica la discesa agli Inferi; trafugato vergognosamente a Lucano (conta anche se è un'opera perduta :p?)  
**Nota#2: **ho trafugato vergognosamente anche da moltissime fonti, tra cui DeAndrè che in pratica è stato saccheggiato, povero cuore.  
**Nota #3: **agli esami svolgo come tema il distacco, qui parlo di lontananza…monotematica? Nah.


End file.
